Thomas1134
The erstwhile king of the Science Section, Thomas1134 reigned between May 2009 (taking the throne following the departure of Ashloc) and September 2010. Despite the damage caused by Ashloc's departure, the first five months of Thomas1134's reign were glorious and peaceful, with the Science section reaching new heights in intellect, and overall science-iness. There was never such a peaceful and prosperous time in the history of the Science Section, largely due to the end of the CvE threads, with several famous threads being created, the most famous one being his Physics: The Answers to Our Universe, which was created in August, during the height of prosperity. However, during November, the times of peace and prosperity started to falter, with the first spam and pointless threads starting to appear in the Science section. This was the beginning of the gradual decline that has plagued the Science section for months. Initially, the King and several other famous Science section-ers managed to hold everything together by dealing with certain issues. However, the problem did not ease, only getting worse. As necroing started to become commonplace, the King and his seniors lost started to lose hope. Today, the Science Section is just an emaciated shadow of its former self, with the majority of topics being worthless and spam being common. The situation got so bad that Thomas1134 tried one last attempt to save the Section by creating his Colonisation of Mars: The Scientific Perspective thread, which for a little while seemed to do the trick, but not even it could save the Science section. Following this failure, the king abdicated the throne and began to migrate to other sections, such as the RP section and even General Discussion, with increasing regularity over time. Withdrawal from the Sporum (or not) On 14th August 2010, Thomas1134 posted that he was leaving the Sporum for good. He took down his stickied threads and disappeared, prompting others to call him a "ragequitter". However, he returned later that day, seemingly not knowing what had transpired in his "absence". He claimed to have been hacked, with the hacker being the one who took down the stickies, and recreated the stickies from backups saved to his computer. The veracity of his claim is still an object of dispute. Those who claim that he was never hacked point out that all other Sporumers who had claimed to be hacked in the past admitted that it was just a joke, and that Thomas1134 was on the Sporum wiki reverting vandalism during the period of time when he was supposedly hacked. However, he has since attempted to salvage his reputation by creating and helping with a variety of new projects in the Science Section, and things seem largely to have returned to normal. The Banning of STUPIDOO The user STUPIDOO was banned by SporeMasterSlime on August 30th for being some of the Forum's spammers, such as Hjunix and MayhamMarsh. However, what few realised was that Thomas1134 had actually played a lead role behind the scenes, and was ultimately the one who gathered the evidence that allowed Slime to ban STUPIDOO. Thomas1134 had long advocated that STUPIDOO was MayhamMarsh, and Slime took interest in his claims. The two teamed up, with Thomas1134 stalking STUPIDOO and quickly gathering evidence, which he presented to Slime. Eventually, after a couple of days of searching, Slime had been given enough evidence by Thomas1134, and permabanned STUPIDOO for being MayhamMarsh. When STUPIDOO returned to the Sporum an hour later under the alias OxyDuck, STUPIDOO secretly confided to Thomas1134 and several other users his true identity. However, whilst he threatened all the other users he informed, STUPIDOO seemed to trust Thomas1134, and confided more to him. What he didn't know, however, was that Thomas1134 was reporting everything to Slime, and eventually, the dam burst, and STUPIDOO and all his spam alts were revealed. Nearly all of them received bans, and those that didn't would be banned as soon as they posted on the Sporum. Retirement from the S+S section On September 13, 2010 Thomas announced he would be offically quitting the Science and Spore Section. His reason for leaving was cited as: "This section no longer has anything for me. The Science is gone now; all that is left are threads about films, aliens and other chronic crap." It is likely that Thomas will still be present on the Sporum but he won't be in S+S anymore. He has shown recent interest in some Role-Plays and has of recent become a user of the GD section. Now a new question arises: Who will replace him as King of Science? Will the monarchy even survive? Only time will tell. Some Sporumers even feel that no one wants to rule the subforum anymore, especially considering the recent decline. However, this does not prevent several contenders rising in an attempt for the throne left vacant by Thomas's abdication. Departure from the Sporum Thomas1134 left the Sporum for good during the last week or so of September, but did not announce his departure to the Sporum as a whole. In reality, this was just the logical conclusion of his leaving of the Science Section just a few weeks before, which had been where the majority of his posts were. Ties with the spammers It's been recently speculated - following his full retirement from the Sporum - that Thomas was in league with (as in very friendly with) or even the spammers who've hit the Sporum so hard in the past. Evidence is pulled largely from the massive amounts of screen-shots from PMs he's gotten from spammers who so comfortably shared info with him. His leaving also coincided with the end of a large amount of the spammers, ''until somebody pointed this out, ''as then Lolicont just appeared, mysteriously, to prove them wrong. This could be an attempt to make it seem as if he is not in league with the spammers. Also after his departure, he frequents the Eurospore forum, and constantly talks about the Sporum in "The Bomb Shelter" thread. He is also seen as posting in the exact same time frequents as most spammers, neither disproving nor confirming his ties with them. Lies Sporemasterblackbird, the great, managed to find clues to Thomas' trye identity. By learning Thomas' Photobucket account, Blackbird found pictures of the former King of Science. Thomas was about 19, far too young to work for NASA (unless he was the assistant janitor or was some kind of child prodigy earlier in life). Although this may prove that he is not a NASA scientist, he is still uncofirmed as an actual troll, though some sporumers are bitter about being (in their opinions) lied to. It is noteworthy that Thomas's apparent youth was unveiled in much the same manner as STUPIDOO's alts. One would think that people hiding something would take more care about what they upload to their photobucket accounts after the unmasking of STUPIDOO. To be fair to Thomas, he was at the very least, very intelligent and knowledgeable even if it's now highly doubtful that he ever worked at NASA. Category:Sporum members Category:Wiki members Category:Chaos Lord Category:Roleplayers